vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Arno Coppens
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Arno_Coppens" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Arno Coppens is een hoofdpersonage dat van 9 november 2012 tot en met 27 augustus 2015, van 14 december 2015 tot en met 12 oktober 2016, van 20 juni 2017 tot en met 28 augustus 2017 en van 12 maart 2019 tot en met 18 maart 2019 vertolkt wordt door Arthur Le Boudec. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Arno is de zoon van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels, de broer van Stefanie Coppens en de kleinzoon van Alfons Coppens, Liliane Saeys, Patrick Pauwels en Patricks nog onbekende ex-vrouw. Arno lijkt op de eerste plaats geen interesse te hebben in een langdurige relatie. In maart 2013 leert hij Gail Cockelaere, de verloren dochter van Dirk Cockelaere, beter kennen tijdens haar verblijf in België. Aanvankelijk geeft Arno niet toe aan zijn gevoelens, maar uiteindelijk slaat de vonk toch over. Gail woont echter officieel in de Verenigde Staten waardoor de twee een langeafstandsrelatie beslissen aan te gaan. Tijdens de feestdagen keert Gail voor enkele dagen weer terug naar België. Hun relatie komt onder druk te staan, omdat Gail toegeeft Arno bedrogen te hebben in Amerika. De dag dat Gail terug naar Amerika vertrekt, beslissen ze hun relatie toch nog een kans te geven. Na een tijdje zetten ze er definitief een punt achter. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen begint Arno een relatie met Estee Eeckelaert, zijn collega-leerkracht Zedenleer. Arno trekt in bij Estee en verlaat zo het ouderlijke huis. Later vraagt hij Estee ten huwelijk en de twee stappen in juli 2016 in het huwelijksbootje. Anno 2019 huren Arno en Estee een appartementje. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Bij zijn debuut staat Arno in de spits bij voetbalploeg Excelsior. Volgens zijn vader Benny Coppens is hij dan ook dé man van de ploeg. Arno is topscorer derde provinciale reeks L. In oktober 2013 wordt duidelijk dat hij niet meer voetbalt, omdat Arno tegen zijn goesting er naartoe ging volgens Liesbeth Pauwels. Op schoolvlak is hij bezeten door computers en IT. Tijdens zijn studies Informatica was Arno altijd een goede student. Hij was matuur voor zijn leeftijd en de wereld van bits & bytes kende voor hem geen geheimen. Toch beperkt zijn interesseveld zich niet tot computers alleen en is hij geen old school nerd. In april 2013 beslist Arno andermans huiswerk te maken tegen betaling om zijn reis naar Gail Cockelaere in Amerika te kunnen bekostigen. Sinds juni 2013 werkt Dirk Cockelaere aan het ontwerp van de nieuwe website van VDB Fashion. In augustus 2013 blijkt Arno mee in het verhaal gestapt te zijn, als bijverdienste naast het studeren. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen beslissen de twee websites te blijven maken voor externe opdrachtgevers. Ze stampen in oktober 2013 zelfs het bedrijfje AdWeb uit de grond. Wanneer bij Dirk de ziekte van Alzheimer wordt vastgesteld, besluit hij zich terug te trekken uit AdWeb. Hij schenkt Arno zijn aandelen. Maar Arno krijgt het niet voor elkaar om het bedrijf alleen te runnen en moet AdWeb noodgedwongen failliet laten verklaren. Van september 2014 tot en met december 2014 gaat Arno voor enkele maanden naar China om daar stage te lopen bij een informaticabedrijf. Bij zijn terugkomst gaat hij met tegenzin 1 dag aan de slag in de Foodbar om zijn moeder te vervangen na haar val. Nadien gaat hij aan de slag als leerkracht Informatica op de school van Louise Van den Bossche, waar hij tot op heden werkt. 'Trivia' *Arno verdween van 5 september tot 2 december 2014 tijdelijk uit de reeks omdat acteur Arthur Le Boudec zich even wilde focussen op zijn studies. *In maart 2015 wordt bekendgemaakt dat Arthur Le Boudec definitief uit de serie stapt om zich volledig op zijn studies Economie te richten. Hij kan de combinatie met acteren niet meer aanhouden en stond nog maar enkele dagen per maand op de set, waardoor het onmogelijk was om Arno nog persoonlijke verhaallijnen te geven. *Van najaar 2015 tot najaar 2016 was Arno echter opnieuw sporadisch te zien in de reeks, ondanks zijn definitieve vertrek. De naam van de acteur is echter wel uit de generiek geschrapt, omwille van zijn klein aandeel in het verhaal. *Na zijn laatste verschijning in het najaar van 2016 is Arno echter nog te zien tot en met 31 oktober 2016 a.d.h.v. nieuw materiaal, meer bepaald zijn trouwfoto's met zijn vrouw Estee Eeckelaert. 'Galerij' 1113arno.jpg 13089-familie-verwelkomt-jong-talent-arthur-le-boudec-352211.jpg 9e27fa56-59b0-11e2-b518-495d8f7a00cf web (1).jpg Bart5000 (2).jpg familie_arno_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_arno_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_stefanie_arno_2013_portret_02_0.jpg familie_stefanie_arno_2013_portret_01.jpg Arno_Coppens_Stack.png S24-arno.jpg S24-arno2.png S24-arno avatar.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Coppens Category:Arno Coppens